Girl's Night Out
by MineTurtleSaysHELLO
Summary: When Kid says something about going out with the guys, Liz takes it as a challenge. What happens when she gets Tsubaki and Maka in on the plan? Well, shirts go missing, vodka gets drunk, and the police gets called. All Soul wants to know is; whos Tyler Kagami? And why is Maka on the back of a 3.4 million dollar car? Main ship is SoulXMaka but there is a bit of TsuXStar


**Hello~! You don't know how many Soul Eater fanfics I've started but never finished, but I somehow finished this one…..don't know how or why…..O.o….Well whatever, anyway this is very crack-ish so if it makes you go "A-what-a-foock?" (Thumbs up if you know what I'm talking about) then it's fine. Also, if you can guess what T.V. show inspired me to do this little number I'll give you a shout out in my next Soul Eater fic! ENJOY OR DIE! Heh, just kidding…..*hides wood chipper*….or am I?**

**Albarn and Eater house**

Maka Albarn cut the heat on the pasta and dipped a spoon in to taste it one more time. Deciding it was good enough; she pulled the bowls out and served it up. "Soul, diners ready!" she hollers through the open door way.

Soul stops pulling on his boots to scratch his head, _Guess I forgot to tell her_ he thinks. "I'm not eating; the guys and I are going out tonight." Soul mumbles a little sheepishly, before tugging once more on a boot and heading out the front door. Maka stalks forward, anger mark throbbing on her forehead. "Soul you could have told me I made an entire pot of p-" She stops after seeing Souls already left.

The anger mark grows, "Soul, you idiot!" she grumbles. She closes her eyes while she calms down, letting out a sigh. She turns heading back into the kitchen to call the girls. Someone needs to eat this stuff.

**Death the Kids mansion **

Liz stretches, making one side of her hoodie fall off her shoulder. She watches as her sister, Patty, continues doodling crazily with a yellow crayon. Patty hums loudly as she finishes her….master piece. Both turn to look at the door when it opens and Kidd walks through.

Liz takes in the extra nice clothes; he's changed out of his suit and into a white dress shirt and dark jeans. "You're all fancy, goin somewhere?" she says setting down her magazine. "Apparently we're having a guy's night out." Kid answers as he straightens his shirt. "Can I come?" Patty giggles. Liz shrugs, making the hoodie fall down even farther, "Ya, I'm down for a little fun." She says.

"No, you're both staying here." Kidd finishes making his shirt symmetrical. "Why, I wanna go tooooo." Patty complains, and Liz narrows her eyes. "It's just the guys going out. And we're going out to have fun, without you girls." He says calmly grabbing his coat and walking to the door.

"Are you saying you can't have fun with us there?" Liz asks coldly, her face growing black and scary, "Maybe we'll go anyway." Kid frowns. "Why would you come to a **guy's** night out? AND WHY WOULD I LET YOU GO ANYWAY? YOU'RE NOT EVEN SYMMETRICAL!" he yells pointing to Liz's hoodie. "Fine, then us girls will have our own night out." Liz growls, behind her Patty let out a woot of satisfaction and claps her hands.

"Fine." Kid says, closing the door with a bang. "Patty get my phone and call up the girls, this is war."

**Blackstar and Tsubaki's condo**

"WISH YOUR GOD GOOD LUCK, HES OFF FOR HIS NIGHT OF AWESOMENESS!" Blackstar crows as he walks out the door, waving at his girlfriend. Tsubaki smiles pleasantly as she waves back. Keeping the happy mask on till the door closes. After it shuts with a clunk, her smile falls.

She can't help but think of the stuff that might happen. Blackstar is a good guy but he gets crazy at times, not to mention what might happen if he drinks. She worries about him cheating with some other big boobed girl, or even someone who's not big chested.

Maybe he'll just find someone prettier or get so drunk every girl looks nice. She bites her lip, going to sit on the couch. She's pulled out of her thoughts by her phone buzzing softly. "Hello?" she says timidly, afraid it's bad news.

"Tsubaki!" Patty's voice rings through the phone. She opens her mouth to say something but is interrupted by the sounds of a scuffle on the other end. She hears Patty's maniacal laughter before someone says something. "Tsubaki? Hi, we have an issue. Kid just basically told me we kill the guy's fun, which I take as a declaration of war. I'm gathering the girls up for a girl's night." Liz says, voice radiating excitement.

Tsubaki figures she's going to end up going anyway to keep the sisters in check. "I'm on my way." She says, hanging up. She sets the phone down, about to get up and go when she starts to think. _Blackstar is out acting crazy, possibly cheating. The way he acts worries me, so why don't I act the same? Show him how he makes me feel, if I act like I might do anything he might understand. You know what? I'm going to have fun and go all out._ She smiles a full smile, picking her phone up and heading out.

On the way down the stairs her phone rings again. "Hey Tsubaki." Maka's voice floats through the phone, "You already talk to Liz and Patty?" Tsubaki walks down the last step and starts down the side walk. "Hai, I'm on my way now." She hears Maka sigh. "Fine, I'm on my way too, and I'm bringing a pot of pasta." Tsubaki giggles, "See you there." Maka sighs again before letting out a "Yep, bye." Tsubaki closes the phone and begins to whistle as she walks.

**Once again at the Death mansion**

Maka sets her pot on the table, before looking back and forth the between the sisters. The twin guns are already decked out for the night.

Liz in a bright red wrap dress and strappy heeled wedge sandals, Patty in a pair of tight leather pants, a pick halter top and her pink cowboy boots. Tsubaki looks at herself and Maka, both in their normal clothes. "Well, let's get to work on you two." Liz beams.

"Can we eat first?" Patty asks drooling over the pasta. "Sure whatever." Liz waves her off. The girls head to the kitchen, Tsubaki lugging the pot of pasta in. "What makes you think I'm going to go along with this?" Maka asks, thinking she was going to end up going to calm the sisters down. The food gets dished up and they begin to eat.

"When was the last time you just let go?" Liz asks, and Maka looks down sheepishly. "Umm, first grade maybe?" she mumbles. "Exactly, just let go and have fun tonight! Don't care about anything." Maka gets ready to protest when Tsubaki speaks up. "Maka, even I'm going to go crazy tonight." Maka looks at her in shock. "Define crazy." She says and Tsubaki smiles. "Tomorrow morning I might be shirtless in a jail cell with a hangover." Tsubaki says, still smiling. Maka's eyes go wide, really even Tsubaki?

The twin pistols whoop in delight. _You know what? I don't care anymore, if it comes down to it, I can blame the other girls and the alcohol. _ "Okay, I'm in but we need rules." Maka gives in making the other three girls cheer. "Two rules, no sex and no murder." Tsubaki says firmly and the other girls nod. "Everything else goes." Maka says, surprising herself.

They finish eating and Liz grabs Maka's hand dragging her to her bedroom to get her changed. Patty does the same with Tsubaki, leaving the dishes still on the table for someone else to take care of.

**Maka P.O.V.**

I look at myself in the mirror and immediately open my mouth to protest. Then I stop myself,_ remember you decided to do this_, and I look pretty hot. I've kept my clunky black combat boots, the ones with the skull-crushing steel toes, but that's all I've kept. I've got on a pair of black short shorts, showing off my legs, and I'm in a blue tank top, one with tears in the back showing of the green cami below. My hairs got glitter in it and is up in a messy bun, one strand of hair falling along the side of my face. "You look nice, and the best part is no matter what you do, none of your lady bits will show unless you want them to." Liz gives me a thumbs up and I smile back, showing my approval. "Let's go." I say, heading out, my boots giving a satisfying clunk with every step.

**Tsubaki P.O.V.**

I laugh softly at Patty as she dances around, singing about rainbows and giraffes. I look down one more time, checking out the outfit I had picked. The skirt fit fine, it was white and ended just above the knee. It was skin tight with a slit up both sides, both ending at the top of my thigh.

The shirt didn't fit as well, Patty had a big chest but it wasn't as big as mine, which meant I was stretching it out a bit. It was a long-sleeved deep blue one, simple in the front with nothing but a black cross on it, but the back was different. The back was cut in a V showing off the skin all the way to my lower back, well if you moved my hair. I had let it down, and it trailed down to below my butt, covering most of the back slit.

I had let Patty put me in a pair of white peep toe stilettos too, completing the outfit. The door opened behind me and out came Maka and Liz. I smiled sweetly at them and they both smiled back. "First stop, our neighbors." Liz yells throwing open the front doors. Maka and I look at each other questioningly, before following the sisters.

**Maka P.O.V.**

This was crazy, awesome but crazy. All four of us stood in front of the shiny black Bugatti convertible, gaping in awe. It was obviously a custom since along one side the name:_ Tyler Kagami_, was written in fancy red letters. "How did you know this was here?" I ask in awe. "I didn't, all I knew was he was rich, so he must have a fancy car or two." Liz says swinging the keys around on one finger.

We had gotten in easily, the guy was having a fancy dinner, so we snuck in the open front door, found his room jacked the keys labeled: MY BABY, and took the key to the garage. Ten minutes later and here we were piling into the best car I had ever seen.

"Who's driving?" I asked jumping in the back seat. "I'll do it!" Tsubaki says, bouncing around in excitement. It turned on with a quiet purr, but I could feel the power flowing through the car. With the press of a button the garage door opens silently. "Let's go!" Patty screams from her seat on the consul between Liz and Tsubaki.

Tsubaki punches it, shooting out on to the driveway. From there it's a short burst to the highway, and we turn to the left. In a few short seconds we're on the streets of Death City. I throw my hands up in the air as Liz turns on the radio, turning it all the way up. I sing along as Eminem's Berzerk blares.

We whip through the short streets, going about one sixty, not even close to the top speed of around two fifty. Tsubaki stops in front of a club in a deserted part of town. I can feel the beat pounding from way out here. This is some place I've never been before, but I don't see anyone. In fact I don't think I've seen anyone since this whole thing started.

I hop over the side, "Time to really get started." I say, walking towards the door. Liz cheers and we make our way inside. There's glitter floating through the air and the place is packed with people, dancing and drinking. Strobe lights flash through the air, illuminating the dancers, and, up front, pole dancers. The floor pulses with the beat as I make my way to my first stop, the bar. After buying a bottle of strawberry kiwi vodka, I pop it open take a swig and hit the dance floor.

The next five hours are full of dancing, bottles of flavored vodka and Jell-O shots. Somewhere along the way I lose a boot and my belt, not that it matters. I switch from partner to partner, dancing with girls, boys, and the occasional stripper. I don't grind though, it's a little too yuck for me, but I do dance my heart out. Somehow most of us end up out on the street still swigging drinks and dancing.

We stop though when a siren wails a couple streets down. "COPS!" someone yells and we all scatter. I head for the car, still somehow not slurring or stumbling like someone as drunk as I am should. When I get to the car I see Liz in the passenger side seat, Patty singing loudly on her lap, Tsubaki shirtless in the driver's seat, black bra and boobs out for everyone to see. I giggle and head to the back end of the car where I jump up on the very back, behind the back seat.

I wonder how I'm going to hold on but I find feet and hand holds. In the back seat, some guy is drinking and singing while two half naked strippers are making out. Tsubaki starts up the car and I take another swig of who knows what.

We zoom off, the wind whipping at my bun. I don't know how it stayed up, but whatever. The sirens wail, now right behind us, they won't catch up though, in their little police cars. About now we're probably going almost full speed. I hang on pretty easily, being a miester and holding Soul has paid off. We turn sharply several times, ending up on the main club street, where all the nicer bars are.

We slow down slightly and I slowly turn and stand, laughing loudly the entire time. It's like I'm surfing on a car, Tsubaki throws her hands up, her big boobs bouncing into the air for all to see. Patty grabs the wheel making us swerve slightly. Liz cranks the radio up again, Major Lazer's Bubbles Butt pounding through the speakers louder than anything I've heard yet today, or night I guess.

All along the street people turn to look at us, and heads pop out of doorways, looking to se who's making all the racket. Behind us the cops are still following, sirens screaming and the intercom telling us to pull over. We don't. I pour the last of my vodka down my throat, "I need a refill!" I scream and Liz nods showing she heard. She leans over and whispers something into Tsubaki's ear. Tsubaki nods and brings her hands down to grasp the wheel.

**In front of the club Death Beats**

The three boys walked out the front doors of the club, yawning and still sipping drinks. In the distance they heard siren but the dismissed it as nothing. "We should get back, who knows what the girls are doing now." Soul says, nodding at a girl he danced with earlier. She smiled shyly and waved.

"Actually Liz said something about having a girls night." Kid says, supporting a slightly tipsy Blackstar. "LIKE THEIR NIGHT COULD HAVE SURPASSED MY AWESOME NIGHT OUT!" Blackstar hollers, then burps. "Yeah they probably just watched movies and baked or something." Soul agrees. That's when they hear the loud music pouring from something down the road. Every club on this street had music playing, most had it playing loudly, but this was at a new level it was so deafening.

The police sirens get louder, showing they were on their street. Across the way a drink cart stops rolling so the owner can look down the street. All of the sudden a black Bugatti stops in front of the alcohol cart across the street. All three jaws drop, at what they see.

Tsubaki in nothing but a bra, Patty in Liz's lap, a drunk guy, two lesbian strippers making out, and Maka standing on the back, missing a boot and waving an empty bottle around. Not to mention along the side of the car was some guy's name. "Vodka! Don't care what flavor!" Maka screams over the sound of Major Lazer's Bubble Butt. The guy at the cart, shocked, hands her a bottle and she throws a few ten dollar bills at him.

Then all four of the girls spot the boys. "WOOOOO! Hey~!" Tsubaki slurs at the three boys, before unclipping her bra and throwing in the street. "See, told you Kid!" Liz yells while Patty giggles crazily. "Hey! I would invite you but your all male!" Maka yells, before taking a swig and giggling. Then she looks at the guy drooling over the lesbians. "I'm just gonna pretend this guy is a cross dresser and doesn't have a dick." She takes another swig.

Suddenly a light illuminates them from above, they all look up to see a helicopter. "GOTTA GO! TSUBAKI PUNCH IT!" Maka yells, and they take off, seconds before the cop cars roar up behind them. "Holy shit, did you see what I just saw?" Soul whispers. The other two boys nod. Kid looks over to see both boys radiating rage.

"THAT WAS MY GIRLFRIEND! ALL THOSE GUYS WERE STARING AT **MY** SHRITLESS GIRLFRIEND!" Blackstar growls angrily. "What I wanna know is who the hell is Tyler Kagami? And who was the guy in the car? And what do they have to do with Maka?" Soul growls just as pissed as Blackstar. It had been obvious for a while that Soul liked Maka, so of course he would get jealous. "Come on let's just get them home." Kid sighs, summoning Beelzebub. Soul nods and hops on his Harley.

**Maka P.O.V**

Four laps around the city, Patty losing her shirt, and another bottle of vodka later, we pull up beside a corn field. We managed to lose the helicopter but the cop cars are still following. I hop out, my other boot falling off and bouncing into a ditch. Tsubaki, and the twin pistols follow suit.

"Hey, you." I say to the guy. "Drive." I point to the steering wheel. He beams and jumps up front taking off. We hear the sirens growing close and dive into the tall corn stalks. We run for a while, losing our shoes on the way, before we come to a bare spot. Liz bends over to catch her breath and I collapse on the ground, sprawling out. Patty lays down beside me and Tsubaki sits down on the other side. Liz soon follows suit, laying on the ground too.

"That. Was. SO. Fun." Patty wheezes and I laugh breathlessly, letting my eyelids close slowly. I hiccup and scratch my hair, stupid glitter. Then I clonk out. One things for sure, I can hold my liquor excellently, not throwing up, slurring, or stumbling around, but then I have to sleep it off. The last thing I think is: _Hey, none of us are in jail, but shit! Tomorrows going to suck._

Soul P.O.V.

It takes two hours, but we finally find the girls. I spotted a single black boot beside the corn field and pull over. Blackstar blew past me, running straight into the field, Kid soon following on his board. I park my bike and head off into the field too. It takes a while, since Blackstar got lost and we had to find him, but we find the girls. They look fine, but very drunk.

Liz was the only one still awake, but just barely, she couldn't even stand. Blackstar, picks up Tsubaki, before nodding to us and leaving silently, careful not to wake any of the girls. Liz, still awake transforms into her gun form. Kid tucks her into his front pocket, before grabbing her sister and heading off also after handing me the six bucks he owed me.

"You idiot." I whisper to the sleeping blonde as I lift her into my arms. I head back through the field, using one hand to shield Maka from the stalks. When we get back to the bike I realize this isn't going to work. If she can't hold on the bike isn't going to be able to take us back home. So I shift her so I'm carrying her bridal style, and begin the walk home.

I'm going to have to walk back after I tuck Maka in to bed to get it. Oh well, it's fine. I decided something earlier today, when Maka's done with whatever the hell this is, I'll ask her out. I don't care if she just thinks of me as a weapon, she needs to know.

**The next day~**

**Blackstar and Tsubaki's condo**

Tsubaki's eyes blink open slowly, the sun piercing her pupils. She buries her face back into her pillow with a groan, the hangover hitting her hard. "Your awake huh?" a familiar male voice drifts over to her. It doesn't sound mad, just…soft which was even weirder than him being angry. "Hai." She grumbles around her pillow.

"Wanna tell we what last night was about?" he asks, still softly. "Liz wanted me to go out on a girl's night with her." The dark haired girl answered. She noticed she had been changed, the skirt and heels are gone and she was in clean underwear and an oversized tee.

"Not what I meant. Last night was awesome, but it would have been even better if my girlfriend had kept her shirt on. So want to tell me why you even thought about stealing a car and taking off that shirt?" Tsubaki frowns at that. She should have kept her shirt on, but by then she was so drunk her brain had already decided Blackstar was cheating, and she needed revenge of some sort.

"Well, you're you." She starts, burying deeper into the bed. "You go crazy and do what you want, it worries me, and I never know what you're going to do. I figured if I did the same it would make us even." She croaks. She's met with silence, which makes her feel even worse. "If it helps, I didn't cheat and I never will." She says quietly. Her frown grows deeper when she hears his footsteps grow closer. The bed next to her sinks as Blackstar sits down.

He pulls her up from the bed cradling the top half of her like a baby. "I will hurt myself, I will probably hurt people I don't like, I might even hurt those I do like, physically, but there are three things I won't ever do. One, I won't cheat, I don't even look at other girls. Two, I won't lie to you, if you ask what happened I will tell you. Three, I won't do anything you don't want me to. So don't worry." Blackstar says softly, smiling at his girlfriend. "And last night that was the hottest thing your god has ever seen, but it makes me jealous other guys have seen you like that. I'm not mad at you, but it pisses me off when they look at you." A smile grows on Tsubaki's face and she reaches up to peck him on the mouth. "I'm sorry." She says and he reaches down to kiss her back. "Your god is sorry too." This is even better than an I love you to Tsubaki, even though she could feel one coming. "I love you." Blackstar says. "I love you too Star." She says hugging him closer. "Now that we're done with all that feelings crap, do you need some aspirin?" He asks. "That would be nice." She whispers.

**Death the Kid's mansion**

"You idiots!" Kid sighs, cradling his head in one hand. "Sorwy." Patty says popping an aspirin. "Yeah, sorry Kid." Liz mumbles. "It would have been fine, if I had gone with you. Believe it or not I do care about you idiots. AND YOU COULD HAVE BEEN MORE SYMETRICAL!" both girls smile as he raves about their symmetry. They understand. Kids not a feelings guy, but he was worried and they all know it. The twin pistols end Kid's tirade by hugging him. "You have to admit, our night beat yours." Liz snickers into his back. "I suppose it was, but next time let's just have fun together." Kid grumbles.

**The Albarn and Eater house**

Maka rolled over, feeling perfectly fine. She never gets a hangover. She hardly ever drinks, but when she does, no one can tell. She'd only been that drunk once before, but it was the same, no hangover. Probably a gift she got from her mother.

The sun filters through the blinds beside her, highlighting something that makes her smile. She'd been changed, Her outfit from last night was gone and in its place were a pair of Soul's boxers she had secretly kept to wear herself, and one of his shirts. She reaches down and pulls the shirt up to her nose, it smells like Soul and was clean. Good job Soul.

She rolls out of bed, scratching some of the glitter out of her now down hair. From there trudges out to the living room, where Soul was already sitting on the couch, sprawled out with the T.V. on silent. She knew he wasn't asleep, and she went to sit on the ground beside the couch, next to his face. "Soul?" she says, wondering what he was gonna say about her night out.

His ruby eyes open slowly, "Maka. You alright?" he asks softly. Maka nods, "I don't get hangovers, it's a gift." Souls mouth quirks into a smile at this. "So what was that?" he asks, rolling to face her. "Well, I don't really know. I was just feeling sorta down and Tsubaki said she was gonna go all out, so I thought: what the hell." She says, trying to keep her eyes off him in case he saw the fact she was in love with him through her eyes.

The truth was, the second he stepped out that door she thought: _Great, he's gonna go grind on some big chested chick and maybe even sleep with her. Maybe it'll be a stripper, who knows. Why can't he just like me back?_ She had lost hope, and the other three girls had sorta pushed her off the edge.

"I don't like it." Soul grunts, his voice one of a spoiled child. "Soul, I'm not gonna hurt myself or anyone else, and besides it's not a normal thing for me." She says, thinking he's just acting like a big brother. "That's not why I don't like it." He growls and Maka cocks her head to one side, a little confused. After a moment of silence she starts talking again, "Fine, I won't ever do that again without you there, _if_ you tell me why you don't like it." Soul looks at her and she stares back, not caring anymore what he sees in her eyes.

Before she can tell what's happening he reaches forward and seals their lips together. The kiss only lasts for a couple of seconds, but both weapon and miester pour their feelings into that kiss. By the end of it, Maka can tell Soul loves her like she does him. After the kiss ends Soul beams at her, and she begins to smile before pouting. "You know how long I've wanted to do that? And you just reach forward and make it look so easy!" she huffs, making Soul chuckle.

They grow serious once again, Soul starting the conversation up again, "I was jealous ok! I didn't know what you were doing with who. I didn't like not knowing what you were doing." Soul grumbles, his cheeks growing pink. "You don't have to worry, I didn't even touch a guy much less let them do anything. I like you too much to do that." Maka says, smiling softly at her new boyfriend. "Next time you can come with us." She laughs and he rolls his eyes.

Soul sits up, moving over to let Maka on the couch next to him. She climbs up and snuggles into his side. He slings an arm around her, pulling her close. "Two questions." Souls says and Maka looks up at him, raising an eyebrow, "Who's Tyler Kagami, and how do you know the guy who was in the backseat of the Bugatti?" he asks and she rolls her eyes. "I have no idea who the guy in the backseat was, but he was too busy with the lesbian strippers to even look at me. As for Tyler, he's some rich guy who lives next to Kid. I don't even know what he looks like, we just stole his car." She says and he smirks. "Damn you had more fun than I did, all I did was eat, drink, and dance a little. Next time I think I will come along." She nods, giggling at the thought of all the fun they could have with the guys. They snuggle into each other enjoying the feeling they've both wanted for a long time.

Soul breaks the silence, "You should wear my clothes more often, you look hot." Maka gives him a quick kiss. "Kay, sorry I stole your boxers by the way." He smirks. "Don't worry about it." Then he leans down and kisses her again, this one deeper than before, silencing all conversation.

**Three days later~**

"Sorry officer Jason, I don't know who stole the car. The girls and I were here watching movies that night." Maka says, shaking her head softly. The officer in front of her nods, "Than you for your time Miss Albarn, have a nice day." He says, before leaving. Maka closes the door behind him. "You don't know huh?" Soul laughs hugging her close. "Nope, I have no idea. The girls and I have a solid alibi, we went over it yesterday." Maka giggles and Soul shakes his head in awe of the kick-ass girl who is his girlfriend.

**Wood chipper? What wood chipper? I'm just a little writer who loves her readers and likes reviews! So pwease review?! PWEASE?! *Puppy dog eyes* Or else….What?! You saw another wood chipper? That's odd….*once again hides wood chipper***


End file.
